


Anomaly in Time

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Video, Vidlet, Warning : fast editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Berlin, she lies amongst the ruins of herself, unable to pick up the pieces of her past or put together something, anything about that River Song he threw at her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly in Time

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, it is a kind of somewhat trailer to the 'after Berlin'. River/Melody must have been awfully confused, about who she was, why she had been brainwashed and so on. Obviously, there is a fic behind.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Fandom : Doctor Who  
Music : Un singe en hiver - Indochine.  
Clips : Doctor Who, Marchlands, Sordid things, Moll Flanders.

Password : bicycle

[Anomaly in Time](http://vimeo.com/57759460) from [Radiolaria](http://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
